


В беззвёздный час

by Yozhik



Series: Закат, Рассвет и дальше [3]
Category: Vera Kamsha - Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В беззвёздный час

Только сны не лгут, только сны не предают, в тёмный, беззвёздный час, когда тишина готова взорваться от одного взгляда.  
В снах Мэллит – золото осенних листьев, и ветки царапают ладони, и наутро она заметит почти невидные красные отметины на коже, и не удивится; в снах Мэллит – надёжные руки, и кони, что несутся к закату: как хорошо быть земной, как хорошо быть не одной, как хорошо, что их не догонят; в снах Мэллит – свобода, о которой страшно и мечтать; и надежда – я могла бы жить; но проснувшись, она не вспомнит, кто же был рядом с нею, пока – не вспомнит.  
Он – не забудет.


End file.
